Evil has its cost
by Rolephant
Summary: One shot. Fanfiction writer rantandrumour is arrested for the things she's done to Alex Drake in her fics and it doesn't quite work out to well for the D.I. now either. Will Gene get there in time or will rantandrumour finish Alex off?


**Evil has it's cost**

**A/N: This isn't a serious fic and is dedicated to rantandrumour although those who have read her fics may also like this or at least understand it. This started out as a quick jokey one shot idea and sorta grew.**

**Also big thanks to HeidiT for beta-ing for me!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own ashes and I don't own rantandrumour or her fics :P**

The Quattro stopped outside a particular house. Gene looked at Alex. "You sure you want to come with? You wouldn't rather stay here?" He'd seen her get paler as the journey had gone on. Two emotions were fighting for position on Alex's features - fear and determination.

"No I want to speak to this girl" she said resolutely. "I need to find out why."

They got out of the car and Gene lit a cigarette as they made their way up to the front door. Before they knocked, Gene reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a rolled up piece of paper. "You wrote a list?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"This psycho's done too much damage to remember it all.." he explained and knocked on the door before she could reply.

A girl in her late teens answered the door, a few seconds later. Alex could swear she'd seen a split second look of shock on the girl**'**s face before she went for the 'innocently-wondering-why-they-were-there' expression.

"We're looking for a lass 'ho goes by the name rantandrumour, you 'er?" he said plainly.

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah I am, why?"

Gene unfurled the scroll. "You are under arrest for GBH, kidnap..... sod it! This'll take forever here, anyway yer nicked!" He cuffed her and led her away to the Quattro.

"What's going on?" The girl asked. "I haven't done anything!"

She got in the back of Genes beloved car, secretly not believing her luck at the fact she was actually in the Quattro; about to be driven around by THE Gene Hunt. The downside was that she **was **facing a rather large number of serious charges against the woman in the front passenger seat. She knew they'd find her eventually, it was just a matter of time and a challenge to see how much damage she could do in that time and as it happened she was quite proud at how much chaos she'd achieved. Alex chanced a glance at the girl in the back of the car, in the rear view mirror, and noticed she wasn't worried or scared but seemingly rather relaxed and pleased about something. This worried Alex even more.

Fifteen minutes later and the detectives led the girl into the station. Not long after that they were in an interview room.

Gene threw his pack of cigarettes on the table as Alex put a new tape in the tape recorder and pressed the record button.

"Right you go by the name of Rantandrumour,yes?" started Gene.

" Yes." She stated determined she was going to draw this out as much as possible; she was going to toy with these people a bit. Gene scowled at the girl as he saw her smiling in an evil manner at Alex.

"Any idea why you are here?" He asked.

Truth was, she'd set out **on** a personal vendetta against Alex Drake purely because she could. Being evil to the D.I. was a form of entertainment to her and she had spent hours orchestrating and documenting the deeds.

"I'm sure I haven't the foggiest" **s**he replied with an unconvincingly innocent tone.

Gene took out the scroll again. "Let's see if we can jog your memory" he yelled. "You've had an officer attacked on numerous occasions. She was kidnapped twice, tied up, starved, dehydrated, and brainwashed. She almost died from infection, was arrested for murder, has been beaten up in jail, was knocked out, has been given 4 grams of Sodium Thiopental as you invented the death penalty especially for her, about which she's had nightmares about ever since. Not to mention her being shot, concussed, chloroformed, thrown in another cold store and got hypothermia. This ringing any bells, lass?" He finished glaring at the girl.

The girl feigned suddenly realizing what they meant. "Oh that!" she replied as if it were a trifling matter. "That's not a bad list is it? Besides I've read about worse things happening to you two. Anyway you can't stop me just because I'm here."

Alex knew the girl was just trying to scare her further. "Why me?" she asked quietly, staring at the notes in front of her rather than the suspect.

"Because it was easy. Detective Inspector Alex Drake, an independent woman always going off on her own to dodgy or dangerous places. You were asking for it really." She stated calmly, clearly enjoying the power she had. "Besides this is all finger pointing and speculation, you've no proof"

"That's where you're wrong, little miss smug mush" Gene replied sitting down and tossing a large journal in an evidence bag on the table. He then lit a cigarette leaning back watching the girl's face fall.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked shocked

"Present from the north. Seems like one of you friends didn't like the bad press you were giving Geordies and thought they get revenge."

The girl's confusion turned to a scowl. "Rolephant. She is so going down for this!"

"Actually no you are. If it were up t' me you'd be going through all the things you put Drake through, however the law doesn't agree. I can, however, make sure you get locked up for the rest of yer life." he ended.

He escorted Alex out and locked the girl in the interview room as they went to the front desk.

"Skip, there's a girl in interview room one. Get her locked up in the cells will you?" Gene called.

Going back to CID, Alex took a detour. "Won't be a minute. I just want to freshen up" she said making her way to the ladies locker room.

Gene went back to his office, Viv came in about 5 minutes later. "Guv, there's no girl in any of the interview rooms, there was just that journal on the table, open with a message in it." he handed the book over open on the relevant page.

_'That traitor did have her uses. She taught me how to pick locks, See you around"_

Gene swore and looked up, Alex hadn't gotten back yet.

After another five minutes, Gene got up and headed to the locker room. He was sure it didn't take a woman that long to put on a bit of slap.

"Bolly?" he called out banging on the door.

No answer.

Pushing the door open he saw one of the locker doors was hanging open on one hinge. Already knowing the answer he went to check whose locker it was. He flipped the door over; it belonged to '_Alex Drake'_

A struggle had obviously taken place. He ran out of the room and out of the front doors of Fenchurch East. There was no sign of Alex or the crazed teen.

He stormed back into CID to grab his coat, stopping only to say "That psycho lass is on the run, Bolly's gone missing and somehow I don't think it's a coincidence. Hit the streets, I want that girl locked up before anything else happens to our DI. Mush!"

There was a flurry of people grabbing coats and following their esteemed leader out of the room.

Gene got into the Quattro and headed to the teen**'**house hoping he wasn't too late.

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

The interview had been tough for Alex, questioning the girl who had caused her so much mental and physical pain. Gene hadn't wanted her to be present there but Alex just had to know why the girl had such a vendetta against her.

She made her way to the ladies locker room to calm down and fix her hair and make up. She opened her locker and the last thing she remembered was the locker door being smashed into the side of her head and seeing the girl, as she fell into unconsciousness.

Rantandrumour, knowing she didn't have much time before Hunt found out she wasn't still in interview room one, checked the corridor making sure the coast was clear. She then picked up Alex under the arms and half carried and half dragged her to the nearest fire exit.

On the other side of the fire exit was a car and driver seemingly ready and waiting.

The teen opened one of the back doors and bundled Alex in and got in the front passenger seat.

"Wow, It worked out alreet then?" The driver asked with a distinctive Geordie accent.

"Yeah it did, better than I thought it would. Back to my house. Whave work to do."

With that the car moved off, disappearing round the corner, out of sight when Gene ran out to see the girl had taken Alex.

Half an hour later the two girls had got to their destination, put the car in the garage and carried Alex to the cellar.

They tied her to a chair just as she began to stir.

"Cheers, Rolephant, buyou've served your purpose" the younger girl said coolly picking up a gun off the side table and shooting the older Geordie in the head. to the floor, .

Alex woke up a little more, the sound of the gun going off. Her left eye swollen shut from the impact of the locker door. "Wh-why are you doing this?" asked again.

"Because I can and because it's fun!" she said smiling putting the gun down on the table. "Oh I know you. " she continued waggling her fingers Alex style[]when she said the DCI's name. "will be on his way,but I still have time to inflict some pain on you before I kill you. I don't get Layton, just shooting someone in the head isn't any fun,if she's anything to go by."

She indicatedthe dead girl on the floor.

The teen grabbed a knife from the drawer in the table, Alex tried not to look as as she felt and began to try and struggle out of the chair.

"So,Alex," the girl started while walking up her, in hand. "You want to go home to your daughter? This could be your chance to see her again." she ran the blade lightly across Alex's cheek drawing blood.

Alex had contemplated this. If she died she would get back to Molly. Then again,that 'thow Sam got back home;however it was how he got back to 73.

"What about Gene then? Can you leave him behind? You do have feelings for the man,don't you?"

Alex shook her head, instantly regretting doing so,as her head pounded even more. "No I don't. We're friends, 's it!" she replied.

The teen gave her a sudden left hook. "That's for lying to me. So I'll ask again, could you leave him behind?" she yelled.

"I don't know!" Alex yelled back. "I'll have to for Molly's sake. In an ideal world I'd want to be with both but I can't! Happy now?"

The distinctive sound of the Quattro could be heard outside and seconds later the door wasknocked down.

Alex's spirit lifted slightly at the sound of Gene entering the house.

"ALEX!" came a yell from above them.

Alex knew the girl would kill her anyway, so had nothing to lose. "GENE!"

Upstairs Gene had run into an empty looking house. "Bugger they aren't here, ALEX!" he yelled not expecting an answer but heard Alex yell out from a lower level. He went over to where the sound had emanated from and wrenched the hatch door open, throwing himself down. He knew the girl would shoot him if he used the ladder.

The girl was not expecting this and Gene took advantage of the situation and shot the girl first. She fell to the floor.

He untied Alex. "You ok, Bolls? He asked as he helped her up.

She nodded. "Just a few cuts and bruises," she said quietly. "What about her?" pointing at the girl on the floor.

Gene checked for a pulse. "She's gone. She won't be trying to hurt you any more."

After another argument over climbing ladders and Gene staring at Alex's rear end again, they reached the Quattro.

Uniform had arrived to cordon off the area. Ray and Chris were also on the scene to overlook everything.

After updating Ray on the situation, Gene ushered Alex to the car. "Right come on, Bolls, I'm taking yeh to the 'ospital" he told her opening the door for her.

"Gene, I'm ok honestly. It looks worse than it is," she lied. Her head was still pounding, hurting too much to concentrate on anything very much. She just didn't want to go to the hospital again. It seemed to be becoming her second home.

"No dice Bolly! You've been knocked out more times than Plymouth from the cup. You're going to go get checked out by the doc."

Alex knew it was pointless fighting, after she'd seen the look on his face.

A girl in her late teens woke up, slowly accustoming her eyes to the light; realising that she wasn't in the cellar. She tried to piece together what had happened. She had kidnapped Alex and was about to kill her when Gene had jumped down the hatch and caught her off guard. She'd felt the split second searing pain as the bullet penetrated her skull and then nothing until now.

She smiled as she got up and realised she was back where she was supposed to be. The 14th of August 2009 and Gene and Alex were fictitious characters in a television show called 'Ashes to Ashes'.

The girl was a big fan In going back to '83, she had worked out she needed to kill Alex, to send the D.I home, to get herself home in turn.

As she had seen in 'Life on Mars' Sam had got back home as Gene was about to be shot in the back of the head with a double barrelled shotgun.

She was about to shoot Alex at point blank range, so she had been allowed back home too.

After a while she got her laptop and opened a word processing program. She started documenting once more what she had done to Alex in her bid to get home, but this time as fan fiction. Once again, she used the pen name rantandrumour.

**Hope you liked, deffo the most words I've ever written in one go. VOTF and tale as old as time will be back after my trip to Holland. Please review! Thanks.**


End file.
